Dark Time In Tortall
by Lady Maya of Conte
Summary: Tortall has fallen into Roger's hands. There is chaos everywhere. The only person to save Tortall might be just a servant...
1. King Roger

A/N: Hey people! I'm finally back on. Sorry for the long wait. Well here's a fanfic I wrote when I was bored. Roger is finally king of Tortall and the country is in a dark time. The only person to save the land might be a servant.

Disclaimer: Any characters you do not recognize are my own. Otherwise I only own the plot.

Chapter One: King Roger

King Roger of Tortall smiled as he stared out the window of his study. After years of scheming and planning he had finally became king. It was too easy, he thought. After the deaths of Roald and Lianne he acted quickly. Controlling the council with magic he had his cousin thrown into the dungeons. He suddenly laughed. Roger had made alliances with Tortall's enemies: the Copper Isles, Carthak, and Scanra. His smile became more wolf-like. Alanna was stranded in Scanra. She would not be coming back any time soon. He had made sure of it. There was a knock at the door. Alice, his slave, walked in and curtsied.

"Yes?" he asked roughly.

"His royal majesty King Maggur of Scanra," Alice was roughly pushed aside as Maggur walked in. She left, sensing personal business.

* * *

Kiki was muttering curses. She kicked the door to the cell. If only she wasn't down here! She couldn't wait to get her hands on Roger. Kiki and Alice were sisters. Alice was a year older than her and had blonde hair. Kiki had dark black hair and brown eyes. Alice's eyes were blue. But Kiki was more violent than she was. Her temper tends to get her into trouble most often. Kiki was seventeen and Alice was eighteen. She despieds(s) Roger ever since he raided their small village.

"Bastard," She muttered. She would give Roger a piece of her mind when she gets out of here!

* * *

Alice took the familiar path that lead to the dungeons. She took a key off a hook and unlocked a cell. The former prince Jonathan looked up at her. His clothes had became rags: his eyes looked haunted. Alice laid a cloth down by him that contained a large amount of food. Jon started eating.

"How have you been holding up?" Jon asked. They had known each other since child hood. Alice shrugged.

"I have been doing good. Been trying to sneak food down whenever I can,"

"Is Alanna still in Scanra?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. She won't be coming back for a while,"

Jon groaned. There was a lot of commotion a few cells down. Kiki was fighting off guards and swearing at them as well. Alice suddenly stood.

"I have to go before he knows I'm down here," She didn't need to say who. They already knew who she was talking about.

"See you later than I suppose," Jon told her. She smiled and left.

A/N: That's the end of chapter one. I hope I will get good reviews. I might even continue with the story if I do.


	2. Memories

A/N: Only two reviews? Well thank you to elfsquire90 and dragonelemental for reviewing. And if any ones interested in becoming a beta reader for me drop me a note on my email.

Chapter 2: Memories

"_Ow! Kiki that hurts!" Alice complained. She was ten and Kiki was nine. They were playing outside. Kiki was poking her while laughing like a manic. Her sister growled as the pokes grew harder. She jumped on her and they wrestled..._

_"Get the hell away from me!" Kiki snarled as two guards came near her. Alice was silent, tears were flowing down her face. It was later in that year. Roger had become king. They had just watched their parents being murdered in front of them. The door opened and Roger walked in. Kiki made a beeline towards Roger. The two guards grabbed her. Roger walked and stood in front of Alice. She tensed up in fear. He gripped her chin and lifted her head up, making her look at him._

_"Such beauty" he muttered. Her eyes filled with fresh tears. "We'll use this as a slave. Now this one," Roger nodded towards Kiki, who started to struggle again. "This one will be in the dungeons,"_

_"Who says?!" Kiki snarled. Roger stood in front of her. She glared at him, silently daring him to do anything to her._

_"I say so. Because I'm king," he hissed. "Take them away," At his orders the guards dragged them off: Kiki was going down to the dungeons, Alice was beginning her 'training' as a slave..._

Alice awoke with a start, sighing as she got out of her small bed. Things would have been different if Roger had not become king. Right now she would be married: as it was custom in Tortall. The council had past yet another law. This one declares that once a girl reaches the age of twelve, they would be allowed to marry. Jonathan would make a better king, she thought. He thinks of people and their feelings. She changed into a blue maid's uniform. Here goes nothing. Alice thought and got ready for her day.

_Roger sat at his throne, smirking. The council members were on either side of him. His cousin sat before him in chains. There was a look of pure horror in his eyes and face._

"_Jonathan, you have been brought here in the account of attempted killing of the king," Seri stated. He was both a council member and a guard. Jon's head snapped up._

"_I didn't! He's my cousin!"_

"_Was. Was your cousin," Roger told him firmly. "I am no longer related to you,"_

"_Roger!"_

"_ENOUGH!" Seri bellowed. "I have heard enough. Jonathan you will spend time in the dungeons until further notice,"_

"_I didn't do anything!" Jon yelled as two guards-Brandon and Josh-picked him up and dragged him out of the throne room. Roger cackled. Now that Jon and Alanna were out of the way there was no stopping him. When Jon was out of the room, Roger turned to the council._

""_Now that was taken care of: I have a new law to pass," Roger's smile widen. "Once a girl reaches twelve she will be able to marry,"_

"_I like," Seri muttered. "All in favor in passing the law?"_

_Every council member raised their hands…_

Roger growled and opened one eye. Alice was straightening up his room. Now he knew what had woken him up. He stood quietly and sneaked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumped.

"M-my lord-" she stammered, startled.

"Shhh," he kissed her neck. Alice started to struggle a little. Roger flung her onto the bed.

_Jon walked into Alanna's room. She looked up from her packing with violet eyes that blazed with anger._

"'_Lanna? What's wrong?" he asked, snaking his arms around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_The bastard is sending me to Scanra. He said old Maggot needs help. Ha! As if! I don't believe him." Jon sighed and stroked her hair._

Jon awoke with a start. The sun was peaking through the small window. He sighed. He could still remember the look in her eyes. Her temper and charm were two of the things he loved about her. Jon shook his head. Roger acted quickly, he thought. Way too quickly. He must be stopped before warfare breaks out in Tortall. Gary was acting as his spy. One of the things he told Jonathan was that Roger was setting the Tortallans against one another. As king his father would never have permitted it. Jon knew if his father had heard of a rebellion during his regim he would stop it. But this was Roger. He must be stopped, he thought. I will break out of here and return Tortall to her former glory.


	3. Torture

A/N: I finally have the time to post another chapter. I have been so busy with school and after school practice. Well here it is: the third chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter 3: Torture

Alice was pale and shaking. She was in the kitchens, washing dishes. Roger had raped and beat her this morning. She sniffed and wiped away tears. She wanted to escape, to leave this place forever. But Alice knew this was impossible. Roger had bound her and Kiki to him with magic. If she runs off then Kiki would die. Plus Kiki would fill Alice' pain and she would fill hers. Seri sneaked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped.

"A little jumpy today aren't we?" Seri sneered. He bent his head down and kissed her neck. She struggled a little.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "Lord Roger!!!!!"

"WHAT?!" The king stormed in, irritated.

"Help me!"

He laughs. "I do not and will not help servants like you," he snarled at her. Alice only stared at him in disbelief. He was cruel and heartless but in her heart she wanted him to change.

"Dungeon," he muttered to Seri. "The guards have everything set up."

"Will do," Seri ginned evilly. Turning to Alice he snapped, "Let go!"

Alice was dragged into the dungeons. For once Kiki was quiet. She's probably sleeping, Alice thought. Josh walked up. Her eyes went wide as she saw the whip he was holding. The tip of the whip had a hook attached to it. She started to shake. Seri handed her to him. Two guards walked up, carrying an unconscious Kiki.

"Kiki!" Alice yelled. Kiki opened one eye. She was horrified at the site of her sister. Her torn rags revealed numerous cuts and bruises. Alice knew she had the healing magic. Then why didn't she use it? She wondered. Before Roger had thrown her in the dungeons he had taken her magic. Alice thought back to when she first found out that her and Kiki had magic.

"The Gift is unique," her father had told her. "But you must be careful with it. It provides you with half your strength. The other half comes from your own well being,"

Leave it to papa, she thought. He had made sure that hi kids received the best magical education possible.

"Move!" Josh snarled at her. She jerked out of her thoughts with a start. He growled and dragged her to a small table. He threw her hard: Alice winched as her back hit the table hard. Seri then her arms and legs on the table with a rope. She struggled and yanked hard. Ben stood over her with a sharp knife.

"Get the hell away from her!" Kiki snarled. Even in her weak state she was violent. The knife pierced her left side. Alice cried out in pain. Tears rolled down her face. Ben dragged the knife from her arm to her left leg. She kicked and whimpered softly. Four hours of grueling torture followed. By the end of it Alice was bloody and battered. Her ribs were broken yet again.

"Take her to her room," Roger said carelessly. Alice whimpered as Seri picked her up roughly. Room? She asked herself. You call that a room. Her 'room' was a small cellar. It was dark and cold.

flashback

"Daddy!" Alice was only eight at the time. She was in her room playing with her doll when it moved on its own.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I was playing with my doll and it moved on it own!" She looked at her father's face with her tear streaked face. He wasn't surprised.

"Honey it's perfectly normal. At least most people would think so. It's telekinesis. It is the power to move objects with your mind. You stared at your doll and moved it without even thinking about it. I have it. "

end of flashback

A/N: that will be all. Yes I know it's kind of a short chapter.


End file.
